IchiRuki/Quotes
Quotes "I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without it getting dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk....talk to me" 'Rukia, chapter 20. '"Don't die...! ...Ichigo!" ''Rukia, chapter 22.'' "...for being able to survive... Ichigo... Thank you!" ''Rukia, chapter 24.'' "Whether I like him, whether I hate him, it's just all so troublesome. Love, companionship and friendship... it's nothing but trouble." ''Rukia, chapter 54.'' "I…I was the one who dragged him into this!! It’s my fault he died!! Since it’s my fault he died…! Is it so wrong to go to him?" ''Rukia, chapter 56.'' “Don’t…even try to move…one step from there…! If… you try to follow me…! I’ll…never forgive you…!"'' Rukia, chapter 56.'' "I came to protect you… But it was me who received help again…!"'' Ichigo, chapter 56.'' “Now that it’s like this… I painfully feel it. So this is what happens when you go to soul society. You disappear. Everyone’s memory of her existence in this world… vanished without a trace… like the wind.”'' Ichigo, chapter 58.'' “Yes. She is weird. That’s why I have to save her."'' Ichigo, chapter 94 .'' “Idiot… I didn’t say, “I wanted to save her.”I said,“I have to save her!”'' Ichigo, chapter 96.'' “Rukia, I’ve come to save you.”'' Ichigo, chapter 116.'' "I told you not to come… I told you…. I forbade you to come…! Now you’re wounded everywhere…you dummy…!”'' Rukia, chapter 116.'' "I swore to my soul!!" Ichigo, chapter 143. "I’m not scared. I’m content with my life. Meeting Renji and the others, adopted by Nii-sama, Kaien-dono’s guidance, then Ichigo’s attempted rescue. No pain, no sadness, no regrets. There is nothing for my heart to linger in this world. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. And goodbye." ''Rukia, chapter 150.'' "You know …You talk too much. This is the second time…THIS TIME. I’m here to save you Rukia"'' Ichigo, chapter 151.'' “From your eyes, from your words… I can feel Ichigo’s power, flowing to me… You’ve become stronger, Ichigo…”'' Rukia, chapter 152.'' “Rukia saved my life. She changed… my destiny. Because of Rukia, I became a shinigami that’s how I am able to fight… and protect everyone now.”'' Ichigo, chapter 155.'' “Because of me, his destiny has changed hurting him so deeply… no matter what I do… I can never make it up to him.”'' Rukia, chapter 155.'' "Our pride’, you said? So that pride you’re saying to be so precious, is that connected to killing Rukia? Is it? Then I should stomp on it as you said. ‘Cause that’s why I obtained this Bankai!” ''Ichigo, chapter 162.'' "I remember now..... why I wanted to save you so much..." Ichigo, chapter 181. "Thank you Rukia, thanks to you I think the rain... has stopped" Ichigo, chapter 181. “If it was defeat, you need to train harder! If it was about your companions, then you need to reseal those promises after becoming a more virtuous man! If it’s about your hollow… then just become strong enough until you can shatter it in an instant! The "you” that still lives on in my heart, Ichigo… would do exactly that!“'' Rukia, chapter 196.'' "That's the kind of Man you are in my Heart Ichigo!!" 'Rukia, chapter 196. '“Our reunion can wait! Get going, Ichigo!"'' Rukia, chapter 317.'' "I have nothing to ask. If you didn’t tell me until now, you probably have a reason. And that’s your problem. I don’t know how to ask about that. I don’t know a good way to ask without trampling over and putting to shame your feelings. That’s why I’ll wait. Until you feel like you want to tell me, until you feel it’s alright to tell me. Until then, you don’t need to. … It’s all second hand. I was told something similar before, and I just remember how much it put at ease.”'' Ichigo, chapter 398.'' R: “This is good-bye.” I: “seems that way doesn’t it?” R: “What’s this? Don’t look so sad. Even if you can no longer see me I will still be able to see you.” I: “What the hell? That’s nothing to be happy about. And I don’t look sad!” I: “… Tell everybody I said hi. R: “…Sure. ''' '''I: “later Rukia. Thank you.” Rukia and Ichigo, chapter 423. "That's impossible! I know Ichigo, he would never go along with the enemy!" Rukia, chapter 476. "That's right. From the very beginning, he never changed. Just by that one man's unchanging resolve...everyone's, my own. One million years of Soul Society's unwavering rigidity...all of them were wiped clean....Ichigo....!" Rukia, chapter 476. "He has never changed, ever since the beginning and his firmness was... for me... for everybody...for all of Soul Society, something that overturned everything that never changed in One million years....Ichigo....!" Rukia, chapter 476. Category:Quotes